


defeat never suited you, dearest

by loveiscosmicsin



Category: Final Fantasy 15, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aeternum, Aeternum Zine, Aeternum means To eternity; forever, IgNoct, IgNoct Zine, M/M, Married Couple, Post-Episode Ignis Verse 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 21:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20443193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveiscosmicsin/pseuds/loveiscosmicsin
Summary: With the blood prophecy fulfilled and an unforgettable journey concluded, Eos begins a new chapter that chronicles the long reign of its entrusted sovereign who has led the world from the dark and into the light. The marriage between King Noctis and Prince Consort Ignis contests as a sworn vow to repair the kingdom from within and make it stronger than before. It is no ordinary marriage, bound by love and the essence of duty, and both parties welcomed what challenges may come to pass. But that does not mean that there cannot be anything in their shared lives together to break the monotony once in a while.





	defeat never suited you, dearest

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Aeternum (an IgNoct-centric zine - @ignoctzine on Twitter). Shown here is the extended version since the zine entry's word count had to be condensed. Centered around a set of story concepts I drafted in the Post-Episode Ignis Verse 2 universe that maybe if anyone's interested can post on Ao3 one day.

Two figures dressed lavishly in appearance bowed low in front of Noctis Lucis Caelum. Rising, their lips moved, but their words were directed toward the king seated on the throne. None that Ignis Scientia-Caelum could catch, unfortunately.  
  
Ignis could see guests react in various ways in the Dawn King’s presence. When Noctis delivered his judgement, regardless of who won or lost their appeal, they complied with the ruling, accepting that the king wouldn’t falter to appease everyone. Initially expressing insecurities over the capacity of his duties and after receiving reassurance from Ignis of the knowledge already endowed to him, the king exuded complete confidence, both as a paragon of boundless patience and compassion.  
  
Even if Ignis himself was feeling less of both in the moment.  
  
Months after Eos witnessed the dawn, it seemed like their guests had forgotten the war with Niflheim and the apocalyptic world that followed. Those two events appeared minuscule and distant compared to the current demands brought forth to the Crown. Alas, new times presented new problems. The entire population of Eos was lining up for their daily dose of regal wisdom and consultation as of late.

  
Despite having much of his time and energy spent hearing and resolving disputes, Ignis couldn’t deny that Noctis was accomplishing much more than predicted. There were considerable weight and expectation of the Crown with Crown with maintaining peace that the stress was painfully evident. Ignis shared his burdens, having already known what challenges laid ahead.  
  
Though bearing the commendable reputation as Hand of the King and a general, Noctis was the essence of Ignis’ duty. He had always been able to tell what troubled his husband since their childhood days. He listened for Noctis. He listened to his struggles. He listened to his voice.  
  
The prince consort lifted his head to watch the visitors leave the throne room, satisfied with their audience with the king. Ignis wondered if Noctis could see just how his presence energized others and disarmed disputes with ease.  
  
-

The moon waxed full and had risen above the horizon when Ignis retreated to the bedroom. He hadn’t spectated the conclusion to Noctis’ sessions for the prince had another pressing engagement. However, the termination of the daunting task led to him to studying various personal effects in the room.

A humble bookshelf, no speck of dust to be found, encapsulated a collection of the couple’s memorabilia. Two of which caught the prince’s eye: the red notebook that Noctis had exchanged with the late-Oracle Lady Lunafreya Nox Fleuret and Queen Aulea Lucis Caelum’s journal. Ignis respected his husband’s privacy to not delve in the letters written for the king and Oracle’s eyes alone. But knowing that she was a symbol of hope and Noctis had loved her, Ignis was the first to suggest that they grow sylleblossoms in her memory.

  
Queen Aulea’s journal was an intimate account of her life, unreserved reflections in hurried, informal scrawl and photographs that stood well against time illustrated what she had cherished in life. History remembered Aulea as a commoner with a noble heart whose disposition and guile left an impression on the public she served. Ignis stumbled upon the journal by chance in the archives many years ago as a boy. Curiosity got the better of him and he read entries dedicated to Noctis and King Regis who she loved easily and without pretense. She passed away before Noctis could remember anything about her but recall that his father carried the void of her absence for the rest of his life.  
  
Despite debating endlessly with himself to return the journal to its proper place, Ignis kept it since, learning of Aulea and by extension, Noctis. It was meant to be. The young chamberlain finally decided that he would bestow Noctis the journal as a wedding gift. He followed through his promised when he married Noctis and stood proudly as Lucis’ prince.

The art of letter writing didn’t end with Noctis. They made it a habit to convey messages, little reminders here and there. Just the other day, Ignis found a handwritten note folded in a form of a paper star in his pocket, not recalling how it got there but the message invigorated him significantly than a cup of Ebony did. The familiarity of words and tender declarations that spoke volumes than what was written closed the distance when they’re apart.

A knock outside the door broke the prince out of his earthly reverie and return the items back to the shelf to answer it. Talcott Hester stood on the other side, momentarily dumbstruck seeing Ignis. He recovered fast enough to remove his Hammerhead hat and salute the prince with a closed fist over his heart.  
  
“Good evening, Your Highness. I, uh, I hope I didn’t disturb you, sir.”  
  
Ignis smiled. Talcott had always been mindful of his courtesies in addressing Ignis, quick to rectify any perceived offense or leap to conclusions on his behavior, though the prince had hoped that after their adventures of investigating the Old Tombs together, the ambitious historian would speak casually as he had with the others. When they’re discussing their shared interests, Talcott’s eyes would gleam brightly as he rapidly shared his findings, be it through Jared’s notebooks or during his own travels.

  
“No, not at all, Talcott. How may I be of assistance?”  
  
The young man cleared his throat, cradling of what appeared to be a manuscript under his arm. “I was hoping that you can tell me where I can find His Majesty. Nobody’s seen him, so I thought he’d be with you.”  
  
Ignis raised an eyebrow at this, bemused. “Noct hasn’t made any spontaneous ‘excursions’ since our youth...” Even if he had, there should be at least one person who knew his whereabouts. That much he knew from years of experience. Changing the subject, he took notice of the title on the pages and asked clearly, “Is that meant for him?”  
  
Talcott straightened his back. “Yeah, it’s a draft to history book I’m writing.” The tips of his ears had gradually turned bright red. “And I wanted His Majesty to be the first to read it. To make sure I didn’t leave anything out.”  
  
Hearing that piqued Ignis’ curiosity. Talcott hadn’t tried publishing a text before, he had been preoccupied with exploration and preservation of knowledge to spare doing much else. “I could hold on to it for you and see that Noct reads it first thing tomorrow,” Ignis held out a hand. “I can provide you my eyes as well once he’s finished, if you wish.”  
  
“You’d do that for me?” Talcott boggled as he eagerly passed the manuscript over before faltering. “Um, I mean, it’s all right. I know the two of you have been busy with royal affairs to make reading an amateur’s compendium a priority...”  
  
“You shouldn’t sell yourself short, Talcott,” Ignis ran a finger across the title in impeccable cursive: _The Tale of the Chosen King, Savior to the Star_. “Given your choice of subject, I believe you’re an exceptional scholar of your time and I have the utmost faith that you were objective on the events.”  
  
The young man bowed, speechless at the praise received as he saluted once more. “I bid you good night, Your Highness.”  
  
When Talcott made his way out, Ignis carefully placed the manuscript on the bookshelf where he would remember and where Noctis would see it. Tempted as he was to read it immediately, he gave his word that Noctis would read it first. Besides, he had a feeling, second wind of a retainer’s intuition, where he would find him.

The prince ambled along the path leading to the rooftop, fostering the surge of excitement and anticipation as he ascended the staircase. Noctis, bathed in the drifting shadows, had dozed off in a beaten-up patio chair, cheek leaned to a closed fist.  
  
All ounce of propriety and restraint out the window, Ignis braced one hand on the unoccupied armrest and pressed a tender yet determined kiss to Noctis’ forehead. The king’s eyelids fluttered weakly before he recognized the person before him.  
  
“Hey.” The dark-haired man muttered softly, sounding surprisingly lucid as he leaned forward for another doting kiss.

  
“Hello, Dear Heart,” the brunet returned the greeting as he apologetically pecked the top of his head. Noctis certainly had picked a peculiar place to fall asleep. “I wondered why I thought I’d find you sleeping here.” He took a step back, folding his arms.  
  
“Was I?” Noctis’ inquiry was dragged out by a yawn as he stretched. “I thought I stepped out for some air.”  
  
“Shall we retire to our bedroom?” Ignis asked, gestured to the descending staircase.  
  
“Not yet. I wanna stay out here a little longer.” The king shook his head as he stared out the veranda. “No falling asleep this time, promise.”  
  
“Then… It’s only befitting that I accompany you.”  
  
Noctis turned to him, bottom lip caught by teeth for a moment before his face lit up with a warm grin as he held out his hand. “C’mere, Iggy,” he encouraged, making room on the chair as he inched toward his left.  


Ignis twined Noctis’ hands with his own. The chair squeaked and groaned under their combined weight while Ignis settled in comfortably behind Noctis and embraced him fiercely. They remained that way for a few minutes, breathing in unison.  
  
“Talcott was looking for you,” Ignis murmured against raven hair, his thumb rubbing the back of one of the king’s hands.  
  
“Yeah?” Noctis leaned against the crook of older man’s arm.  
  
“He’s written a chronicle of your life and would like you to read it. Do you know anything about that?”  
  
“Maaaybe,” Noctis drawled cheekily, looking at Ignis over his shoulder. “A wise man once said, ‘Our past forms the foundation of our present. We mustn’t forget that which made us what we are today.’” A quote said verbatim that could’ve been without the exaggerated impression to poke at one’s expense. “Talcott just ran with the idea.”  
  
“Hmm, so you do listen to me. I suppose my efforts as a former retainer weren’t all in vain.”  
  
“It’s not_ that_ groundbreaking, sweetheart.”  
  
“Oh, but_ I_ think it is. However, I’m glad you can appreciate that making peace with the past is best done before pushing forward.”  
  
“Well...” Noctis fell silent, mulling over his next words. “What the history books will have our adventures from start to finish, but...”  
  
“That’s when the chapter closes,” Ignis countered. “And another one opens. We’ll still have plenty of adventures awaiting us yet.”  
  
Noctis disentangled himself from Ignis and turned to face him. “So... Be honest. You don’t have regrets? If you can turn back time and do things differently, would you?”  
  
Ignis thought long and hard, considering the hardships they were propelled in as soon as they left the Crown City for the first time and the maelstrom called destiny etched on Noctis’ soul. But Ignis also considered how his actions in Zegnautus Keep that saved Noctis. Awash with heartache and despair, Ignis couldn’t imagine a world without him. Through the Ring of the Lucii, he saw a possibility, one where Ignis saw Noctis on the throne with his own eyes, that spread out far and dangled tauntingly on a thread. Instead of that possibility being ripped from him, he took it.  
  
“Never,” Ignis said finally as he took Noctis’ hand and laid a kiss on his knuckles. “If things were done differently, you wouldn’t be here with me now. Though...” He paused, and the spark in Noctis’ eyes pressed him to finish the thought. “It’s a shame that I might have to live vicariously through the protagonists of Gladio’s romance novels.”  
  
“Hey, I’m right here!”  
  
“For the adventures, love.”  
  
“We can still have those adventures!” Noctis exhaled deeply and tilted his head up to the sky where the stars twinkled faintly, drowned by the city lights. “Maybe not here, but still.”  
  
“I jest,” Ignis assured him gently. “Cape Caem was a marvelous and memorable adventure away from the Citadel. At the time, I didn’t have the heart to leave.”  
  
“You mean our honeymoon?” Noctis laughed softly before a twinge of sadness crossed his features. “Too bad we had to cut that short.”  
  
The peninsula was where the king and prince consort had stayed, away from all things political and magical. Noctis succeeded in persuading Ignis to stay in bed for the first couple days, the prince found the suggestion too alluring to resist. But they didn’t stay under the sheets all day. They passed the days on lazy strolls, fishing or hunting for mussels by the shore, and long conversations that continued well through the night. Noctis treated Ignis with a little culinary prowess of his own and boasted about his proficiency in the croque madame recipe. The honeymoon had ended prematurely when a civil war brewed, and the couple returned to the Citadel to quell it.  
  
“How about we return there? A short excursion to rejuvenate ourselves. We’ve certainly earned it.”  
  
“We...” Noctis looked perturbed, his eyes refusing to meet Ignis as he hung his head. “Sorry. We can’t.”  
  
“I wasn’t suggesting that we go tomorrow,” Ignis kept his tone light. “We can plan according—"  
  
“We’ll talk about it.” Noctis interjected hastily. “Let’s... Later. Thanks though. I know you’re thinking of me.” He smiled wryly as he reached out and squeezed Ignis’ shoulder. “You gotta be as stressed as I am.”  
  
Ignis’ throat constricted, deciding not to instigate further. “Not at all. I suppose fantasizing about vacations is counterproductive.” He turned his head, searching for a change of subject. “It’s been a while since we’ve tended to our garden.”  
  
“Our pet project. Before Iris found out we weren’t taking care of it and ‘volunteered’ to do it for us. So much for secrecy.” Noctis rose from the seat and tilted his head. “Wanna take a look?”  
  
“I thought you would never ask.”  


-

Several days later, Ignis and Noctis responded to an unexpected but urgent request in Lestallum. The city found a new fuel source to replace meteorshards. Asked for their presence specifically on the issue, the royal couple departed for The City of Light.  
  
Holly Teulle personally greeted the king and prince upon arrival.  
  
“Welcome back to Lestallum, Your Majesty, General—" Holly brought a hand to her mouth before chuckling to herself. “Sorry, Your Highness. Old habits die hard.”  
  
Ignis took no offense to it. “It’s all right. Congratulations on the well-deserved promotion, President Teulle.” Ignis praised, knowing that Holly, while an abnormally patient individual with duty, would never relent on the behalf of her co-workers and the power plant.  
  
“I don’t think I’ll ever get used to being called that.” The president of EXINERIS Industries confidently beamed at him. “I put on the old boiler suit one leg at a time just like everyone else. But if it’ll get the gears going on those work reforms we desperately need, I’m more than happy to be the face of the company.”  
  
“With the daemons gone now, you’ll have an easier time in an office than out on the field.” Noctis pointed out.  
  
At this, Holly chortled. “My back thanks you. By the way, I can’t thank you enough for coming all this way.” The middle-aged woman gestured for everyone to follow as she guided them in the city.  
  
“After all you’ve done for us, we’re glad to help.” Noctis nodded, glancing at Ignis. “You’re actually doing us a favor, Holly. Can’t remember the last time we stepped out of the Crown City for some legwork.”  
  
“Then I’m sure we’re even after this.”  
  
Holly presented them the conference room at the end of a corridor, located at the outskirts of the city but reasonably close to the company building. “Well, here we are. Have fun.” She sent them off with a wink.  
  
Confused as to why EXINERIS’s president wasn’t joining them, Ignis caught his breath when the doors opened. Captivated, the prince didn’t recall ever moving his legs.  
  
The room had the lingering aroma of the flowers tastefully arranged while his favorite violin sonatas were playing softly in the background. The cool breeze blowing from within was a massive relief to Lestallum’s stifling humidity. Captivated, Ignis didn’t recall ever moving his legs, but everything was coming together in perfect clarity.  
  
The dining table was a spectacular sight and one that he wouldn’t soon forget. Arrays of side dishes, heated foods, and beverages accompanied by the warm glow of candlelight. The prince was especially drawn to the elegant wine glasses, interlaced with obsidian and brilliant crystal. Warm shafts of light fell on the glasses, creating rainbows reminiscent to sunshine reflecting off the Cygillan Sea. In the center wasn’t a decorative vase filled with flowers as one would expect, but four delicate, mouthwatering pastries which undoubtedly welcomed an opportunity to jog down memory lane of the buttery flaky crust that crumbled in the mouth combined with its succulent berry base, topped with its sweet powdered sugar. The history associated with this treat held a special place in Ignis’ heart more than anything.  
  
Two chairs on both ends of the table were empty and the massive display was far too much for just two people—nonetheless, the fine assortment and delectable aroma roused an ungodly rumble from Ignis’ stomach. He was more than obligated to partake.  
  
“Do you like it?” The king asked suddenly, idly, curious. Nervousness surfaced in his voice, he was bracing for the worst.  
  
“You planned all of this, didn’t you?” Ignis concluded albeit belatedly, voice full of undisclosed awe. “Coming to Lestallum in the first place—Holly’s request—this room...”  
  
“It’s not Caem, but I think we needed that redo of our honeymoon. So, I pulled some strings a while back.” Noctis walked over to far end of the room where he drew the curtains back. Outside the window was a striking view of the setting sun casting shadows over the mountains and valleys below. “What do you think?”  
  
Ignis paused, a conclusion stilled his tongue, but it had always been the same one.  
  
Oh gods, he truly loved Noctis. Dare he say, now and for an eternity at that? Yes. Wordlessly and verbally for as many times he would repeat and demonstrate for the rest of their lives.  
  
“Words fail me at the moment, but this is nothing short of incredible.” He couldn’t begin to imagine when Noctis began thinking this through when he was overwhelmed with responsibilities. “How long can we stay?”  
  
“Until Lestallum decides what to do with its new resource.” The king responded. “I thought this through, don’t worry.” Relief smoothed over Noctis’ features immediately as he caressed the prince’s cheek, bringing his attention back to him. “Have I told you how much in love I am with you today?” There was a gravitational pull that drew them closer in each other’s orbit.  
  
“You might have mentioned it in passing.” Ignis’ smile grew as he granted a trail of kisses from Noctis’ palm to the tips of his fingers.  
  
Noctis encircled his arms around Ignis’ neck. His breathing matched Ignis’, or Ignis’ matched his, deep and steady, enchanted by each other’s pleasant company. “Yeah?” He hummed reverently, his eyes flicking from the older man’s lips to his eyes. “Good thing we have time for it right now.” Grinning, he stood on his toes and kissed him. Ignis lowered his hands to the king’s back and deepened it.

  
Noctis’ declaration lingered still, as he had dismissed himself when they finished the meal. Gone to prepare coffee after telling Ignis to pick a film for them to watch with much needed domesticity and test Ignis’ theory of kisses as they could fit in for the rest of the evening. But Ignis stole glances, admiring his hardworking king grind coffee beans and toss scoops of the fine powder in the filter. The taste of their amorous kisses tingled on the prince’s tongue and unconditional love coursed through his veins. It proved too distracting to refrain any longer as he abandoned the task of finding a movie and rejoined his husband by the counter.


End file.
